Hidden Love - Never to be
by fidofia
Summary: A collection of one-shots prompted by the OTP Boot Camp Challenge. There is a total of 50 themes! All of it is strong Rory/Doctor. There is no continuity with each chapter, but I hope you enjoy anyway!
1. Theme - Injustice

_**Theme 1 - Injustice**_

Sleeping wasn't peaceful for Rory Williams. It was filled with hazy, unclear memories, seeping through from those two thousand years he had waited; Memories full of pain, hurt and betrayal, but all worth it to see Amy's beautiful face after two millennia of torture. The nightmares kept on coming, staying with him long after the sun shed its early morning rays.

Amy didn't understand how long two thousand years was. What hurt Rory the most was that she didn't seem to care. She didn't even consider that he had died countless times for her. She still treated him like an ordinary man, while she idolised the doctor like a god. It wasn't fair, but it didn't stop Rory from loving her.

Rory looked over to where Amy was sleeping beside him in their room in the TARDIS. After today's adventure, they both deserved sleep, but Rory knew that no such pleasure for him would come, as his memories never slept.

He could hear the Doctor tinkering with the TARDIS in the console room. It was like he never slept! This gave Rory an idea. Maybe the Doctor had some type of medicine that could allow you to not feel tired. Of course it didn't exist in current human medicine, but he was a time travelling alien.

Rory knew it was a long-shot, but anything was better than lying in bed, constantly tempted by the notion of sleep.

He pulled himself out of bed and walked down the narrow corridor and into the bright light of the console room. He smoothened out his flannel bed clothes, they were not at all comfortable.

He squinted at the sudden light and unblurred his eyes to find the Doctor messing with the console, sparks flying out and the TARDIS letting out an unhappy groan.

"Oh come one Sexy, you can do it!" He said banging the side of the console, still not noticing Rory.

"Uhh, Doctor?" Rory said over the racket, trying to get the timelord's attention.

"Rory!" He exclaimed, giving the console a soft pat, "What are you doing awake?"

"Well," Rory started as the Doctor continued pacing the length of the console, pressing a few buttons, "I couldn't help but notice that you don't sleep. Do you have anything that keeps you awake? Anything that I can have?"

The Doctor looked up and shook his head, "Our race doesn't need as much sleep. It's a timelord thing. You can't just take a pill and stay awake forever, that's ridiculous,"

Rory's face fell.

"However I do have a something that will let you fall straight into a deep sleep, painlessly. So I suppose it's your lucky day, Mr Pond."

Rory was very pleased until he saw the size of the needle. Never in his entire career of being a nurse had he seen an injection so large. He wasn't usually so queasy when he was on the operating end; But when the tables were turned?

"Doctor... Is that even for humans?"

"Of course it is!" The Doctor almost looked offended, his voice going higher, "It's the latest technology from New New York!" He explained, displaying two pointer fingers, in the way he usually explained things.

Rory eyed the injection warily and after a few moments made his decision.

"Alright, I'll do it..." Rory said uncertainly.

"Okay," The Doctor exclaimed clapping his hands together, "Well go sit on that chair over there, because the last thing I want to do is carry your sleeping body back to your room. You'd be way too heavy!"

"Oi, I'm not that heavy!"

"Well the rest of your body maybe, but your nose on the other hand..." The Doctor giggled, "It'll probably weigh you down a couple of tonnes,"

Rory sighed and sat onto the chair. It was fairly large and very comfortable. He almost wanted to sleep there and then.

The timelord approached Rory, waving the needle in the air menacingly.

Rory pulled his shirt up and the Doctor held the tip to his back. With last minute doubt, he yelled "NO WAIT I-!"

The needle plunged into his bare skin. Rory couldn't feel a thing. Not one bit of pain.

"But I...?"

"I told you, latest technology,"

Rory laughed with relief. Soon he would be asleep with no nightmares. A sense of peace washed over his body and he closed his eyes.

"Oh, Rory I forgot to mention some, uh, side-effects..."

Rory's eyes snapped open as he turned to face the Doctor. He had to be kidding. He was mentioning this _now_?

"Yeah, well," He looked at his shoes like they were the most interesting things to have ever existed in time and space, "First... You'll blurt out every thought that pops into your mind and then you'll start acting like a whiny child. Nothing to worry about though! You'll fall asleep straight after and won't remember a thing from right now!"

"Well you could've told me earlier!" Rory whined, annoyed at the time traveller.

"Well yes, but I was worried! You look like you haven't slept in weeks and your eyes have the texture of a weeping angel. It's actually quite unnerving."

Rory yawned, "Well it's not my fault, it's the bloody nightmares. They just keep coming. They were from that two thousand years that I spent waiting. All of the people I was forced to kill... To protect the Pandorica... To protect Amy... Wait, this is the first part of the side-effects isn't it?"

The Doctor nodded solemnly and Rory continued.

"All of the people I killed. They still haunt my dreams. They had families and friends... They had a life and I took it away from them ruthlessly, all for the sake of Amy," Rory put his face in his hands, for the fear of tears leaking out.

Rory's temper suddenly got the better of him, "But she doesn't care!" He yelled while a single tear rolled down his cheek, "She doesn't even understand how much she means to me. It's unfair! All of it! Those people didn't deserve death and I don't deserve these nightmares. I only did it to protect her and now my dreams are like living hell. My hell and my injustice," Another few tears fell from his eyes.

"I understand what you've been through..." The Doctor said quietly, "I get them too, the nightmares. And I know the feeling of regret well, I'm not as innocent as I may seem," He shook his head sadly, his face wearing a smile of sorrow, "That's one of the reasons I never sleep..."

They were more alike than he had once thought. Rory couldn't help himself. He started to sob, quietly at first, until he was crying.

"Second phase I suppose..." The Doctor realised.

"It's so unfair!" Rory wailed childishly.

The Doctor watched Rory wail for another two minutes. The poor man's head was pushed into the couch, which was damp from tears. It was pitiful. The Doctor knew he couldn't let him cry himself to sleep.

The Doctor stepped closer to the couch, "Rory?" Getting no response from the sobbing man, he placed his hand on the back of Rory's head and patted it gently.

"Doctor?" He said, looking up slightly, "I-I can't sleep!" He said between sobs.

The Doctor continued stroking his hair, it seemed to be working.

"Soon you'll be fast asleep an-"

"I can't sleep alone," Rory interrupted, staring earnestly at the Doctor, his eyes still filled with tears.

The Doctor sighed and ran his hands through his thick fringe. He was acting like a child and wouldn't remember it in the morning; It was perfectly okay wasn't it? After all, what was the worst that could happen?

He sat down on the couch next to Rory and continued petting his hair, willing him to go to sleep.

Rory made a quiet happy noise like the purring of a cat and rested his head on the Doctor's lap.

The Doctor flinched, but didn't push him off. "You don't deserve this pain," The Doctor whispered, wiping away Rory's tears.

And he really meant it. Rory didn't ever mean to be a violent man, he just wanted to protect Amy. It really wasn't fair.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Rory piped up in a small voice, "You... You really understand, don't you?"

The Doctor nodded slowly and tucked a strand of hair behind Rory's ear in a fatherly manner.

Rory looked thoughtful.

"I love you," He said in the most innocent way possible.

The Doctor thought it was actually kind of sweet, given their current position.

The Timelord leant down and kissed his forehead. He knew Rory would soon be asleep.

He returned to his sitting position to find Rory with a strange expression plastered on his face.

Before the Doctor could place the expression, Rory leant up, grabbed his face and pushed his lips roughly to the Doctor's.

The Doctor was frozen with shock. Rory was supposed to be acting like a child wasn't he? Or had the Doctor gotten the side-effects mixed up again. But he was acting innocent a few moments ago wasn't he? Well he certainly wasn't now... Was that his tongue he could feel pressed up against his lips?

Rory ran his hand through the Doctor's hair, the other remaining hand caressing his cheek.

To be honest, the Doctor thought it actually felt... Well, great! The offer was too tempting. Rory wouldn't remember it anyway.

Rory pushed his tongue once more against his lips and finally the Doctor gave in and their tongues intertwined in an elaborate kiss

The Doctor pressed his hand onto Rory's chest and they continued kissing passionately.

Soon enough, they started to mellow as Rory got sleepier and sleepier. His eyes began to drift closed, while the timelord adjusted their position so that they could fall asleep in each others arms. Rory could hear the Doctor's double heart beat, slowly lulling him to sleep.

"I love you too" Were the last words that Rory heard before he fell asleep quietly.

They both had very sweet dreams on that fateful night.


	2. Theme - Unmasked

_**Theme 2 - Unmasked**_

He should've been more careful.

He shouldn't have left the door opened.

He shouldn't have leant forward and kissed the Doctor, only to be lured in by his charm, that left them snogging there for hours.

She shouldn't have been there; Standing at the door, mouth open.

She shouldn't have had to seen her best friend and her husband unmasked; So clearly in love, kissing like there was no tomorrow.

She shouldn't have had to cry.

Rory remembered those words she had said clearly, before she had walked out of those doors of the bluest blue, for the last time.

"I thought you loved me."

It still hurt Rory, even to this day. He should have ran after her, but he didn't. And now, he realised, he wouldn't have rather had it any other way.

He smiled at the sleeping Doctor beside him and kissed his head tenderly. His Doctor.

He shouldn't have hid his feelings for so long, only for them to be unmasked by Amy.

The day that she had walked out, was the day he had taken his mask off. And it felt great.

He should've been free to love his Doctor all along.

And now he was.


	3. Theme - Take Me With You

_**Theme 3 - Take me with you**_

Amy and Rory; The girl who waited and the last Centurion. They had died peacefully together. But that simple fact didn't stop the Doctor from feeling numb all over, whenever he dared think of his late companions. It was all his fault. It was his fault that they would die in the past, away from their friends and family.

It always hurt like this when they left. His companions always managed to break his hearts, even if they never meant to.

It was even worse, considering Rory and him had shared a hidden relationship behind Amy's back. The Doctor always knew it would have to come to an end at some point, Rory was after all, only human. The Doctor's love for Rory had kept the sadness at bay, but now the pain had been unleashed, becoming almost unbearable.

This time however, instead of letting the numb feeling wash over him like a cold wave, he would do something about it and say goodbye properly.

The timelord flicked a few switches on the TARDIS console and the engine whirred to life.

He was going back in time to say goodbye to his beloved ponds.

* * *

Rory sprinted outside when he heard the all too familiar sound of the TARDIS materialising.

The Doctor had barely taken one step outside of the TARDIS before he was pulled into a hungry kiss by Rory.

He held him awkwardly until he had to pull away, "Amy! Where is she? What if she sees?!" The Doctor exclaimed, his eyes wide and his hands still gripping the side of Rory's face.

"Relax, she's at work. She won't be home until much later,"

The Doctor sighed in relief and his hands lightened their grip on Rory.

"Okay, let's go and wait for her inside then," The Doctor said pulling away from Rory and walking towards the house, not making eye contact.

Rory could tell there was something wrong with the Doctor who sat on the other end of his couch. They both sat there in awkward silence; Something that usually never ever happened when the Doctor was around. He still wore his cheerful smile but it was wasted on Rory, as he could see that his eyes were filled with contradicting sadness. That bubbly, silly Doctor that Rory loved to love was not in his house. Sitting next to Rory was a man of loss and despair. Something was terribly wrong.

"Tell me Rory. When am I?" The Doctor said seriously.

Rory tilted his head, looking confused.

"I mean, when was the last time I saw you? When did I last visit?"

This made Rory's head spin. The Doctor always knew. He always knew when he was in their timeline. Why should he suddenly forget now? Unless he was from the past. But why would he be so sad? Why would he feel the urge to visit them in the future. He wouldn't risk finding out spoilers about his own future would he? So that meant...

"You're from the future!" Rory blurted out by mistake.

It was apparently the truth however, as the Doctor looked at his feet. His face made him look a thousand years older.

Rory wondered how bad something could've been to make him look so depressed.

Rory cuddled closer to the timelord and put an arm around him.

"I-I'm sorry..." The Doctor mumbled out, "I don't even know why I came back,"

"You weren't planning on taking us somewhere were you?" Rory asked.

The Doctor didn't reply.

"Something happened didn't it?"

The Doctor didn't need to open his mouth for Rory to know the answer sealed on his lips; 'Spoilers'.

"Something happened to us?" Rory tried again.

At that moment the Doctor stood up. He couldn't take any more of this.

"Look, I've already put time in jeopardy by coming here, I can't tell you any more I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

Whatever the Doctor was running from had to be utterly heartbreaking to make him behave this way. But that made Rory think. If he was from the future... Why weren't he and Amy with the Doctor? This truth hit him like a bullet to the heart. In his time, Rory wasn't there. Dead? Missing? He didn't know. But he did, however, know what he needed to do.

As the Doctor made his way to the TARDIS, the nurse grabbed onto his arm and held it tight, not planning on letting it go until the Doctor gave in to his last request. Rory looked the Doctor straight in the eyes, as he uttered a statement, not a question, a rock solid statement.

"Take me with you."

* * *

So they travelled; The alien and the nurse, through time and space. They had the most amazing adventures. They laughed and the universe stopped to watch their joy. They loved and the rest of the universe could only stare in jealousy. But whatever beautiful adventure lay ahead for him, Rory could not forget the agreement. It was like a tugging feeling at the back of his mind, slowly dragging him down to the dark depths of his heart.

The Doctor had said that he could stay in the TARDIS for 365 sleeps, no more than that, and then he would return back to his time; Back to the moment that the TARDIS de-materialised with the two men inside it. Every world they saved, every adventure they had, it would weigh down on Rory more as he would realise he was one day closer to going back, one day closer to leaving the one he loved alone inside the TARDIS. It was slowly breaking his heart.

Whenever the Doctor kissed him, he felt as if it was his fault. His fault that soon he would be alone.

The days kept coming and going. Coming, going, coming, going; Until the time was upon them. Time to say goodbye.

The Doctor and Rory just stood there in the console room, staring at the ground, not saying a word.

"I don't want you to be alone..." Rory murmured.

"I-I'll find someone... I won't have to be..." The Doctor said finally looking up at Rory.

"And you'll love them? Like you loved me?" Rory couldn't hold the Doctor's gaze for long.

"'Loved'? What kind of past tense is that? I'll always love you. And when you go out there, you'll only have to wait a few weeks before you see my past self again. He'll love you. I promise."

"Will I die? Will Amy die?" He asked exasperated, "Is it painful?"

"You know I can't tell you that Rory... But I can tell you that you'll die peacefully at an old age..."

"But without you..." Rory realised. He was going to die without the Doctor. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

"No!" Rory yelled kicking a TARDIS chair over, "NO!" He screamed once more.

"Rory, listen. You have to-"

"No you listen to me!" Rory interrupted, "I am _not _leaving you! I am staying and that is FINAL! I couldn't live without you! It isn't just about you and your selfish goodbyes, now I depend on you, Doctor I...I.." He broke down into sobs that pained the Doctor. He knew this was coming. He wrapped his arms around the frail crying man.

"It's a fixed point in time... It can't be changed..." The Doctor whispered.

"River rewrote your death for you... She did it because she loved you." He said with his head pressed on the Doctor's shoulder. He looked up at the 1200 year old. "Now prove it to me. Prove that you love me."

"Oh Rory..." The Doctor brushed the tears off of his soft cheek, starting to tear up himself. Rory watched as his Doctor ran his hands through his hair, what he didn't notice was the strange device in his other hand, moving slowly towards his head. "Sometimes you love someone so much... That the only option is to let them go..."

He pressed the button on the device and Rory's body went limp and unconscious in the Doctor's arms.

Tears streamed down the Doctor's face. He can't believe he actually did it. He had erased his memories. Erased that entire wonderful, amazing year from Rory's memories. The Doctor managed to convince himself it was for the best as he gathered his love in his arms and made his way to the TARDIS door.

He placed the unconscious Rory on the couch in their house, gently. The same one they had sat on 5 minutes a year ago. He kissed his Rory for the very last time.

"Don't worry nurse boy, you still have years of me to go... Me on the other hand, well I guess this is our final goodbye... I will always remember you... Rory Williams the Nurse-Centurion who waited 2000 years... With a nose I wouldn't have thought physically possible... Oh how I'll miss that nose." He wiped a tear from his chin.

"I'll take you with me. I'll take the memory and love of you wherever I go."

* * *

Rory woke with a flash of something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He scratched his head as he sat up. He decided he must've fallen asleep on the couch. Strange, he could've sworn he heard the TARDIS de-materialising... It must have been his imagination.


	4. Theme - Contagious

"Look Doctor I want to talk to you,"

The Doctor paced around the console. Flicking switches and pressing buttons, trying to keep the TARDIS in flight through the time vortex.

"Can't you see I'm busy Rory?" The Doctor pushed another lever and turbulence knocked them both to the floor. The Doctor promptly dragged himself up and stabilised his precious time machine.

"I want to talk to you about what we did last night!" Rory tried again over the noise, but a little too loud.

The Doctor turned to face his human boyfriend with a finger on his lips. He hoped Amy hadn't heard from where she was in the TARDIS bathroom. When he was convinced that he hadn't been overheard, he turned back to his TARDIS console.

"Like I said, I'm busy..." He straightened his bowtie.

"I'm being serious Doctor! I haven't been able to look Amy in the eyes since yesterday and it's really hurting me."

The Doctor had finished materialising the TARDIS on their desired planet. He turned to Rory looking slightly hurt. He thought Rory loved him.

"No Doctor... Don't look at me like that. I-It was great, I mean I loved it b-but I mean I'm married! You're married! If we want this to work, then we both need to be able to be patient and..."

"Okay, okay. I suppose it was a little rushed... But honestly Rory you'll get over it. Go talk to Pond; Don't let it get awkward," The Doctor inched closer to Rory and planted a kiss on his lips. He pulled away quickly and called out to Amy.

"Aaaaaaamy!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, as Amy walked into the main console room.

"I'm here, I'm here." She said walking around the console towards her boys.

"Soooo, where are we now?" Amy asked casually.

"We're in the southern reaches of the galaxy. A planet about only 200 years away from Hydron actually." The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors wide, "It's the wonderful planet of Shaixtron!"

Amy and Rory both peered out the blue doors, but what was outside was far from wonderful. Purple humanoids with beautiful green spots on their arms were falling to the ground in a chaotic city outside. The whole air reeked of vomit, and sure enough at that moment an alien was sick on the rocky floor, and fell to the ground; Dead. The TARDIS had landed in an incomplete graveyard which was still taking it's last victims.

The Doctor quickly slammed the door and locked it, but the frightful scene was still haunting Rory from behind his eyelids.

The Doctor had wide eyes, "I'm so sorry,"

"D-Doctor, what was... What was that?" Amy asked, her voice full of sadness.

"I forgot. This was the year that Shaixtron was infected..." He paused, as if deciding whether to tell them or not, "There were no survivors..."

Everyone was silent for a few moments.

"Infected with what?" Rory questioned quietly.

"Hyvrim. It's a disease called Hyvrim. Also known as the incurable disease. It's almost impossible to tell when it's coming. One day you start feeling nauseous, the next you're lying on the floor dead. It's so infectious that you can't get anywhere near at least two metres of the infected. It destroyed many planets. Not one planet came up with a cure..." He looked at the ground and smiled sadly.

Suddenly the Timelord sprung to life and ran towards the console, pressing buttons and flicking switches, "Anyway past is the past. Luckily you weren't out there long enough to get infected. Hopefully. Let's go!"

* * *

Rory lay in his TARDIS bunk. He still couldn't get the horrible image out of his head; Their last screams before they ceased to live. Even though they had eventually ended up going to a different amazing planet in the end, he couldn't erase the short memories he had of the deceased planet Shaixtron. Suddenly he felt his stomach churn and before he knew what he was doing, he jumped out of bed and ran to the opposite end of the room, where he was sick on the floor.

This couldn't be happening. It wasn't. He wasn't infected, he couldn't be. But Rory knew somewhere in his mind that it was true. He was diseased with the incurable disease. He was going to die.

"Rory?" Amy said groggily, "Are you alright?"

And without looking back he ran out of the room. If he was going to die, he wasn't bringing everyone around him down with him.

As the universe slept, Rory ran. Ran away from death. Ran away from his life. He ran.

* * *

"RORYY!?"

The Doctor had been searching for Rory for hours. He had searched 164 TARDIS rooms, and so far he was in none of them. With a sigh he opened up yet another door. This room was apparently one of the many medical rooms. He was about to robotically close the door like the other 164 times, when he saw the sandy haired man, curled up in the corner.

"Rory! What are you doing in here and- Ugh! _What's _that smell?"

As he approached him, the Doctor realised that instead of asleep, as he had thought he was, Rory was actually wide awake. It looked like he hadn't slept all night.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked quietly.

Rory nodded gingerly, then decidedly shook his head as tears sprung to his eyes.

The Doctor walked towards Rory a little more.

"Don't! No stop! I'm contagious!" He blurted out.

The Doctor took a step back and shook his head violently, "No. You can't be!"

"Look at me Doctor!" He said with tears streaming down his cheeks, "I'm dying,"

The Doctor's eyes welled up with tears, "No..." He said quietly.

He walked over to the back of the room and put a mask over his face. He pressed a button on a medical machine and waited for the test results to come back, but Rory knew it was pointless. There was no hope.

"When I'm gone, I want you to come clean to Amy. Tell her what we did. Please Doctor, for me?"

"Don't talk like that Rory! I'm going to fix you. I'm going to cure you..." He said concentrating on the machine's readings.

Suddenly a huge wave of relief washed over the Doctor's face, followed by joy, followed by a completely ecstatic look.

At that moment, the Doctor didn't care about anything. He didn't care about how he utterly betrayed Amy and River and how they would react. He didn't care about that retched Hyvrim and its victims. He didn't care.

He took off his gasmask as a huge smile spread across his face.

"Rory! You aren't contagious!"

Rory looked puzzled.

"You're pregnant!"


	5. Theme - Five Minutes to Midnight

It was five minutes to Christmas, therefore, five minutes to midnight and Rory couldn't sleep. It was weird, this new life without the Doctor. It also hurt like hell. He had never told the Doctor how he bloody felt about him and now, no matter how many times he said it to his bedroom wall, there was no way of telling him. He wasn't coming back.

Rory decided he wouldn't try to sleep, so he took out a pen and paper, and wrote down his feelings.

**D**o you still remember me? You know, the one that was married to Amelia Pond? The one you were reluctant to take along? Yeah, it's me. Rory Williams.

**O**n that note, do you remember that time you kissed me? You know, on the spaceship with the dinosaurs onboard. It wasn't meant as romantic. Actually, I have no idea _what_ that was, but it meant something to me.

**C**ould you come back? Of course I know it's impossible. But, that's you all over, isn't it. Impossible. 

**T**wo years. That's how long it's been since you left. I don't blame you, of course, but I can't help but imagine what it would be like if you didn't take us away. But, then again, I wouldn't have met you and that'd be worse than being fated to die in the past.

**O**n the off chance that you did come back, I would tell you how I felt. But that's not going to happen. That's why I'm writing this pathetic note.

**R**ight, so it's Christmas now and I just wanted to say... I just wanted to say Merry Christmas, and I love you.

Rory stared at the stupid little note he had just written. He wiped the tears out of his eyes. He was about to rip it up, pretend it never happened when he heard the small voice from behind him.

"I love you too,"

He didn't need to turn around to know the source of the voice. His breathing sped up considerably.

"Doctor?"

Rory felt strong arms wrap around his body.

"Merry Christmas, Rory," The Doctor purred.

"You came back?" Rory asked, completely shocked that he was _here_ and he returned his feelings.

"Yes, well only temporarily." He said, "But we have tonight, I suppose... Merry Christmas, Rory Williams!"

"Merry Christmas, Doctor," He said, finally turning his head to look the Doctor in the eyes.

It was five minutes past midnight, therefore, early Christmas morning and Rory was already having the best Christmas ever; In the arms of his Doctor.

_**A/N**_

**_Merry Christmas, my lovely viewers! I love you all!_**


End file.
